darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia's High School Course Descrptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Literature and Compositon Studies This class takes students through lessons based on literature analysis through novel, myth, poetry, short fiction and drama. Students in this class must also write descriptive, persuasive, expository and narrative essays and practice basic research skills. Students also have to learn how to refine grammar and usage skills as well as spellling to improve their understanding of the writing process. French I This class teaches vocabulary, gammar and translated spelling words from English to French in order to help students learn how to start speaking French fluently. Topics include listening, speaking, reading and writing French words as well as practing francophone which is the method of verbally reciting French words. Oral communication of French is important in this class. Global Geography Taking this course means learning about the physical, cultural, economical and political aspects of geography around the world. Many geographical features and topics such as genocide and terrorism will be covered in this course. Algebra I This course will teach basic advanced math at the high school level through introduction of solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving polynomials and exponential equations. A graphing calculator is crucial in this course. Biology This lab course will focus on life science also known as biology with topics such as Cell Biology, Genetics, Evolution, Ecology, Anatomy and Physiology and more science topics that are focused on life. PE I This course is focused on exercise and athletics education, or it would be Physical Education for nothing. Units include Sports, CPR & AED, Personal Fitness, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Semester-long Courses Industrial Arts Basics I This course teaches students how to perform industrial tasks and encourages them to learn how to operate industrial tools safely. Topics include Electricity, Manufacturing Tools in Woodworking, Robotics, Automotive Mechanic Operations and more. Since this is a lab elective, a lab fee is required for participation. Industrial Arts Basics II This course builds upon the topics learned in Industrial Arts Basics I and expands upon them in a more challenging way. This course also requires a lab fee. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Electricity This course teaches students who attend it the basics of electrical currents and motors mainly through lab work. Topics studied and manipulated include basic AC and DC electrical components, motors, generators, capacitors and inductors. Students must construct a simple electrical device and may purchase the parts for it through the school or a commerical electronics store of any company. A lab fee is crucial and this class satisfies the vocational education and science requirements. Chemistry This science class teaches basic chemical principles through lecture, laboratory and group work. Topics include changes in matter, states of matter, the periodic table of elements and more. French II This class expands upon the skills learned in French I and encourages students to exapnd their vocabulary and study more complex French grammar. Unlike French I, French II is mostly done in French instead of English. Geometry This math class focuses on measurement of lines, angles and shapes. Topics include the real number system, lines, rays, line segments, parallel and perpendicular lines, angles, polygons, parallelograms, quadrilaterals, triangles, distance concepts, right triangle trigonometry, solids, surface area and volume. A graphing calculator will be needed to take this class as will a compass and protractor. American Literature and Composition This class is focused on analyzing literary works from the United States. Fiction and nonfiction literary pieces are read for analysis and education. The four basic writing styles are required as well as speeches depending on the teacher's decision. Semester-long Courses PE II This class is required in either a sophomore student's first or second semester while Health is required in the other. Units in this class are going to be Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Health During the semester that the sophomore opts out of PE, they must fill that with Health in order to graduate. Topics include Nutrition, Dying, Suicide Prevention and more health topics like Drug Abuse. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required part of Driver's Ed. as it teaches students the rules of the road. It also teaches students what to expect if they decide to drive for real. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is optional but if students choose to and they are capable of doing so, they may take this class to practice driving in an out of school as long as a lisenced driver is in the front seat. Astronomy This course focuses on the mythologies of the stars throughout the heavens and can be observed in the school Planetarium. Junior Year Year-long Courses Algebra II/Trigonometry This coure expands upon the topics covered in Algebra I while introducing advanced algebra topics such as Vectors, Logarithms, Cubic or Higher Equations and Synthetic Division. It also expands upon Trigonometry topics such as Trigonometric Identities and Laws, Spherical Trigonometry and Acute and Obtuse Triangle Trigonometry. This class is one that requires a graphing calculator. Physics This science class focuses on force, energy, momentum. charge and other particles of energy and motion. The important thing to know about physics is that knowledge of Algebra I and Plane Geometry is important for success in the class. Physics is also only meant for serious students who work hard and don't procrastinate! US History This social studies class involves learning about historical events that have impacted America in the past. Such events are the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, the Great Depression, World Wars I and II and other important historical events that have impacted the United States over the years. PE III This PE class invovles choosing any 4.5 week unit you want to take, 8 for the whole year. Such units include Basketball, Hockey, Swimming, Aerobic Exercise, Adventure Education and Powerlifting. Electronics This course teaches students about electronic communication, amplitude and frequency modulations, receivers and transmitters. Students are also required to construct a simple electronic device and may buy the parts for it from either the school or the commercial electronic store of their choice. French III This class teaches the four basic French communication skills at an advanced level, teaches francophone and France's history, literature and art. This class is entirely taught in French. Semester-long Courses Britsh Literature and Composition I This class is required for juniors and focuses on the American translations of British Literary works through plays, short stories, poems and novels. Cultural Studies and Composition This class is for students who want to learn about cultures in English. Race, Ethnicity, Age and Gender are the main focus in literary works read in this class. Senior Year Year-long Courses Digital Electronics Cosmic Adventure Students who take this class explore the Big Bang Theory, Astronomers in history, the extinction of dinosaurs, the solar system, galaxies, stars, black holes and universe governing laws. Field trips to the Planetarium and the Science Museum are included in the coursework. PE IV This class expands upon what is learned in PE III. French IV This is the most advanced French class offered in the high school curriculum. It focuses on the four main communications, literature, culture and music as well as what was learned in French III. This class is taught completely in French. Semester-long Courses Senior Foods This class is culinary and does not allow seniors with previous food experience in. Topics include food prep, food service careers and more that Intro to Cooking teaches freshman through juniors. A lab fee is still needed though. Automotive Maintenance This class teaches students how to maintain their vehicles through lecture and lab work. Topics introduced will include to engine tune-up, lubrication maintenance, electrical maintenance, tires and wheels, drive train maintenance and seasonal maintenance procedures. Lab and workbook fees are required for this course Poetry and Composition This class offers creative ideas of reading and writing poetry such as haikus, sonnets and limericks. Through the study of classical to contemporary poetry, students will read poetic works and anlayze each other's work. Twentieth Century Literature and Composition This class involves reading contemporary novels, short stories and plays. Using textual knowledge, critical thinking skills and composition strategies gained from previous English classes, students will write literary analyses, present oral reports and make quarterly projects. Selections in this class will have mature content in them. Consumer Economics This senior-exclusive class is necessary to graduate as it covers topics that teach students how to manage money after high school. Such topics include the Federal Reserve System, Taxes, Salaries, Insurance, Credit, Product Pricing and more. American Government This semester-long graduation requirement deals with politics in America. Such topics are, the Three Branches of Government, Law and Safety, Elections and Checks and Balances. Category:Sophia's Responsibilities Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Vital Possessions Category:Sophia's Belongings